


Animated Buffy

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Veggie Tales
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy visits the "Pirates Who Don't Do Anything".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animated Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot Crack Fic. Please don't ask for an explanation-- I can give none.

Buffy looked around her at the canary yellow tile floor and white walls. She took in the large metal valley nearby and groaned. She was obviously on a kitchen counter somewhere. And not only had she been shrunk, apparently to be about eight inches tall, she was animated. A computer generated Buffy was a new experience. She supposed it was possible if Angel could be made into puppet she could become CGI. 

Buffy continued to the metal valley, which obviously was the kitchen sink. She could see a pirate ship floating inside it. From the deck of the ship came singing. Buffy could hear what was being sung:

_We are the pirates_   
_Who don't do anything_   
_We just stay at home and lie around_   
_If you ask us to do anything_   
_We'll just tell you_   
_We don't do anything_

Buffy groaned. Of course she had run into pirates in this computer-generated world. Fortunately, it sounded like they wouldn't be any trouble. She spied a gangplank and climbed aboard, examining a few of the vessel's 'unique' features. The most notable was a plunger sticking of the side of the ship.

This must be some computer geek's animated children's show, she mused to herself.

She had by this time reached the deck. The sight that greeted her eyes there was mind-boggling. A cucumber was lying upside down in a recliner, still singing, and a gourd and a grape were bickering over the fact that the grape might or might not look like Captain Crunch. Buffy found herself sucked into the argument despite the absurdity of the scene. She had to agree that with the blue tricorn hat the grape was wearing he did look like Captain Crunch.

The cucumber finally noticed Buffy and popped up. He called to the others, and they snapped to a line and introduced themselves.

"I'm Pa Grape," said the Captain Crunch look a like.

"I'm Mr. Lunt," said the gourd

"And I am Larry the cucumber. Together, we make up the infamous band of scalawags, the Pirates who don't do anything," the cucumber declared.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Buffy," she said, still stunned.


End file.
